


Louder ♫

by AssA



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssA/pseuds/AssA





	Louder ♫




End file.
